Service providers are challenged to provide new services for a variety of personal uses. One such growing area is related to the collection and processing of biometric health and other sensory data. Growth in this area is being driven by the sales of biomedical devices and applications. A comprehensive understanding of certain sleep-related medical conditions is lacking. In particular, sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS) remains poorly understood and susceptible only to various suggested precautionary measures. For instance, parents are advised to place infants on their backs while they sleep. Therefore, parents and/or caregivers want to ensure that infants remain sleeping on their backs and do not change position. However, current sleep monitoring techniques for infants are costly and are not widely available.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a cost-effective and reliable monitoring service that provides early detection and alerting services for SIDS as well as other sleep-related disorders.